Bags are known that contain wet wipes saturated with water, alcohol, and/or liquid medical agents. Such a bag is generally provided with a re-adherable lid or flap like a film label; the flap adheres to an area surrounding an opening for taking the wet wipes out of the bag to block the opening when they are not in use.
Unfortunately, repeated opening and closing of the flap on a conventional bag reduces its adhesive force due to attachment of the liquid or dust, which causes the flap to peel off by itself. Such low adhesion of the flap also reduces the sealability and thus airtightness of the bag.
To secure the airtightness of the bag, a lid body that includes an annular frame and a lid (openable lid) is disclosed, in, for example, Patent Document 1. More specifically, the annular frame has an opening surrounding the film label-like flap and the lid is coupled to the frame in a freely openable and closable manner so as to block the opening from the front of the frame. The lid body is bonded to the top surface of the bag with adhesive applied to the rear of the frame.
In particular, the frame in Patent Document 1 is provided with a flange (projection) protruding from the top surface around the opening and the lid is provided with a recess (depressed portion) on the rear surface thereof, the recess being engaged with the projection, to secure the airtightness of the bag and block the air or dust from the outside.
To reduce interference between the projection and the recess as much as possible, the recess is defined by an inner vertical wall and an outer vertical wall, each having a substantially C shape in the plan view, and the inner vertical wall and the outer vertical wall are disposed such that the open parts of the substantially C-shaped inner vertical wall and the outer vertical wall do not overlap with each other and face each other.